


Learn the ABOs

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Quill, Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miscommunication, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Tony's afterglow is ruined when he learns that Peter barely understands second genders.It's easy to forget that Peter was abducted at a young age and doesn't know the more common facts about Terran biology.





	Learn the ABOs

Tony rolled off of Peter and sank into the mattress of his bed. He was covered in sweat and he needed to thoroughly clean himself after the fantastic round of sex he’d just had. At the moment, though, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow of sex. It had been months since he’d last had intercourse. He couldn’t even remember who his last partner was before Peter; they had just been someone to help Tony numb himself to the pain of his break up with Pepper and the loss of half his friends over the Accords.

Tony screwed his eyes shut and forced himself to forget about such bad memories now. Instead he focused on how loose and warm he felt--how content and perfect he felt. He focused on the way Peter spooned him with an arm wrapped snuggly around Tony’s waist.

Tony chuckled. “Wasn’t expecting you to be a cuddler.”

Peter popped his chin on Tony’s shoulder, his facial hair teasing Tony’s neck and shoulder. “Oh yeah, major cuddler. Just don’t tell the other Guardians.”

“Oh? And what will you do to me if I do?” Tony wiggled his ass against Peter’s crotch.

Peter moaned. “Dude! Not fair. I’m going to need…” Peter trailed off.

Little Peter though had perked up quite nicely.

Tony hummed in appreciation. “You were saying?” Tony patted Peter’s arm. “You might not be a teenager or a young twenty-something, Spaceman, but you’re still young and an alpha. You should have more confidence in your ability to get it up fast. Especially when you have me as a partner.” Tony rolled over so he was facing Peter and smirked before pulling Peter into a kiss.

The kiss was cut short by Peter yanking his head back. “Wait. So it’s normal on Earth for someone like me to get a boner right after orgasming?”

Tony’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. Worry prickled along Tony’s spine. “There’s a lot of genetics involved, but when omegas and alphas partner up, omegas release a pheromone that not only attracts the alpha but it increases the alpha’s stamina, to put it simply. Alphas in general tend to have a shorter recovery time.”

“So that’s why you smell so good!” Peter burrowed his nose in Tony’s neck and took a whiff. “Man, I thought I was just crazy picking up vanilla and cinnamon off of you. There’s also a hint of oil and metal, but it’s nothing compared to that spicy and sweet smell.”

Tony sat up in bed. His heart rate skyrocketed as Peter’s words sank in.

“Spaceman,” Tony said evenly, “you’ve had sex before, right?”

Peter shot up. “Are you saying I was bad? But all the sounds you were making, and the way you-”

“You weren’t bad. Far from it.” Tony shuddered with pleasure at the memory. “I’m just trying to figure out how far your sexual education has gone.”

“Oh.” Peter flopped back down onto the bed and shrugged. “I was abducted when I was eight, so most of the stuff I learned was by winging it. It was awkward the first couple of times I got a knot. I thought I was dying or that my dick was going to kill my partner. It wasn’t until I ended up on another planet where knots are common that I learned it was just a regular part of my anatomy. Also, did you know the whole double gender thing is actually pretty rare across the galaxy? I’ve only been to a few places with the alpha, beta, and omega genders.”

Tony buried his face in his palms and groaned.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Peter sat up again and held Tony’s shoulders. “Are you worried I have some alien disease? It’s okay. I got tested after my last partner. I am clean.”

“I feel like I just hooked up with someone who told me they were twenty then the next morning revealed they were seventeen.”

“Okay, now that is just mean,” Peter said.

“You barely understand sex.”

“That’s not what you were saying a few seconds ago. Clearly, I understand sex. It’s the quirks of this whole secondary gender thing that I’m a little sketchy on, but whatever. Not like we’re suddenly married or something, right? Plus, we used protection.”

And Tony was on birth control so it was unlikely that he’d end up pregnant from the experience, Tony’s brain supplied to placate him.

Tony reached behind himself and ruffled Peter’s hair. “You’re still way too naive for my tastes.”

Peter smiled as he batted Tony’s hand away. He leaned into Tony and kissed his cheek. “Then educate me. We still have plenty of time before I have to leave.”

Tony mulled over Peter’s suggestion. “It will be a challenge, but it is a challenge I am willing to accept for the greater good.”

With that, Tony pounced on Peter and began his first “lesson.”


End file.
